


Hopefully Perfect

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Doctoriplier - Freeform, Fluffy, Lovely, Markiplier - Freeform, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Other, Pure, Reader Insert, Red writes, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, XReader, doc.iplier, dr.iplier - Freeform, floofy, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ A Dr.IplierXReader fic I wrote for Justine (@Antidarkmattermaker on tumblr) After she said her husband was back ;)Just really fluffy, no trigger warnings.





	Hopefully Perfect

Everything needed to be perfect, and Doc had it planned that way. Hopefully. The two of you had been together for over a year now.. it was time.

 

He was looking at his binder that he had used to plan everything. From restaurant to where he was going to.. do the thing. He made a few calls to make sure everything was.. good. Everything was in place. Now he could only hope that he didn’t screw this up... 

 

~

 

“Absolutely not,” Red snipped.

 

You looked down at what you were wearing and back up at her, “What’s wrong with it?”

 

She pinched the bridge of her nose, before going over to raid your closet, “You are not wearing jeans to this date ya adorable dim.”

 

“Oh fuck off! What about comfort!” You grumbled, sitting on the bed.

 

“I just spent an hour doing your makeup and you want to wear jeans, the hell are you thinking?” She tossed something back that landed on your head, before going into another drawer.

 

“Hey! Stay out of th-“ you were cut off as a couple more things got thrown at you. 

 

She kicked the drawer closed and went to look at shoes, “that’ll work.”

 

You couldn’t help but to gulp slightly. What in the world is happening that you needed to wear something like this and thoooose. Suddenly you got hit with a shoe, “OH COME ON!”

 

Red gave you a smile, before holding up the other shoe, “Go get changed! He’s going to be here soon.”

 

You grumbled, but complied nonetheless.

 

After changing.. okay, you had to admit that you looked pretty okay, and Red picked comfortable shoes too. Double bonus, she tossed a sweater at you, before clapping, “My Work here is done!”

 

The doorbell rang and she smiled, “One second,” she ran out of the room. You put your face in your hands for a second, before slipping on the sweater. 

 

At the door, Red pulled it open, handing Doc a bouquet, and fixing his tie a bit, before jerking her head over a bit, “YOUR BAE IS HEREEEEEE!”

 

Doc covered his ears, “How exactly can you be that loud? I thought humans-“ 

 

“Singer.”

 

Doc nodded, before his face took an almost comical expression. He may as well have heart eyes with the way he was staring at you, “Y-Y- OW! I- I mean, wow!” 

 

You stood blushing slightly, not quite expecting to be stuttered at. He looked nice himself though- dressed in a black suit, and a tie that matched your dress. Doc came forward a bit, and handed you the bouquet, and putting a gentle kiss on your cheek. He was beyond nervous for the night ahead. He could only hope at this point that nothing went bad.

 

After putting the flowers in water and a few compliments, the two of you were out of the door. You didn’t even notice till later that you left Red in your apartment. Oops.

 

Meanwhile, Red grabbed her tote and hauled it over. She had things to do!

 

~

 

The first place was dinner. It looked like an overly sophisticated place.. you couldn’t help but be a bit intimidated by it, but nonetheless you stood tall. Your hand was wrapped around Doc’s which helped quite a bit too.

 

When you got too the table he held out your chair, only for you to accidentally slip and fall down. Oh gosh- your face was red as could be as Doc helped you up, “S-Sorry.”

 

“Oh! No it- it was my fault,” he gave you a smile, before helping you once more, then sitting down in his own seat.

 

‘It was just dinner,’ you kept telling yourself. Just a nice night, just for the two of you. 

 

Doc ordered the wine, clearly haven payed attention to your preferences. It was a bit.. odd. Odd to have someone who tried to put your likes and wants first... you smiled at him, beginning to talk about how work was.

 

As the night went on, it got more and more relaxed. Sharing crazy stories, before you two started picking people in the restaurant, making up crazy backstories on the fly.

 

Doc was still laughing from his last one, “What- what about her?” He nodded over to a waitress at another table, being discreet about it.

 

You were still giggling as well as you looked over at her, “Alright, Alright. Her name is... Beatrice.”

 

He nodded, “Reminds me of Beetlejuice.”

 

You let out a small chuckle, “His cousin actually. Instead of saying her name three times, you have to demand the manager and tap your nose twice. Also, hates the color yellow.” 

 

Small banter and laughs like these were shared till the longest time. The two of you didn’t even notice when it had gotten to closing time. Doc had taken the bill (even though you tried to pay half.) 

 

Walking out of the restaurant, and holding hands was just... nice. You had your sweater wrapped tightly around yourself, and the stars in the sky were shining brightly. A little bit of a wind blew, but it was nothing you couldn’t handle.

 

You didn’t even notice he was leading you toward the park, until you were there. It was quieter than it was during the day, lampposts lighting it up. Only certain flowers were in bloom, but the few that were just seemed to fit.

 

You walked a bit closer to him, your arm wrapping around his a bit more, “It’s quieter... I- I know during night it’s probably normal- but- it’s different.”

 

He nodded, taking a deep breath, before he stopped, taking his hand away from yours. You stared confused for a second, before he gulped, “L-L-Listen. I love- I love you a lot and-“ 

 

He seemed to be lost as to what to do before he started feeling around his pockets. You stared wide eyed, until he finally pulled something out and kneeled down. 

 

“I- I had a speech. I r-really did, b-but. I’ve- ive sorta forgot wha-what it said. So- w-,” he took a deep breath before opening the box, “Will you marry m-me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Red~ I hope you all enjoyed! My tumblr is @The-Dying-Red-Rose


End file.
